primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval (American Remake) Season 1
Series 1 of Primeval is the first season of the American remake of the British Science Fiction Show Primeval created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. A team of scientists lead by Prof. Nick Cutter and his daughter Amanda investigate time portals called anomalies which have started to open around the United States allowing dinosaurs in the present day. The show was created and produced by Tim Haines and Steven Spielberg. Plot Ten years after his wife Helen disappeared, evolutionary zoologist Professor Nick Cutter - along with his daughter Amanda, her boyfriend friend Stephen Hart, Nick's geeky student Connor Temple, zookeeper Abby Maitland, Special Forces leader Captain Tom Ryan, former Navy Seals soldier Ben Thompson, FBI Agent Danny Quinn and government officials James Lester and Claudia Brown - discovers that mysterious rifts in time and space called Anomalies are allowing creature from across Earth's history to run rampant in the present; and the group subsequently become a Home Office research team tasked with predicting the Anomalies and containing the creatures which come through them, and learning more about the Anomalies and why they are happening. However, Cutter secretly has an agenda of his own about the Anomaly operation: as the team investigate the Anomalies, Cutter begins to find more clues that imply his long-missing wife Helen is alive and living in the past on the other sides of the Anomalies. The rest of the team eventually learn of this, and that Helen is indeed alive and in the past, but she has been greatly changed by her time there and her study into the Anomalies, and the team are uncertain which side she is on. Eventually, Helen seemingly allies with the team to find and contain a future Anomaly located the past and to combat a deadly predator from the future which is on a killing spree in the present; but while Nick, Amanda and Helen are searching in the past for the future Anomaly, Nick discovers that Helen only wanted to find the Anomaly and see the future, and after Captain Ryan is killed, Nick and Amanda returns to the present. However, there, Cutter and Amanda find that Claudia Brown has been erased from the timeline while they and Helen were in the past. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Bryan Cranston as Nick Cutter - A science professor as the University of Manhattan and the father of Amanda. Ten years before his wife Helen disappeared whilst investigating a creature sighting, ten years on when the anomalies start opening he begins to realize that his wife isn't dead * Ivana Baquero as Amanda Cutter - Nick and Helen's 19 year old daughter who is a student at the university where her father works. She is secretly dating her father's research assistant Stephen Hart, when the anomalies start opening up she and her father realize that her mother may not be dead. * Landon Liboiron as Stephen Hart - Cutters 20 year old research assistant at the University of Manhattan. He and Ellie are in a secretly relationship which is discovered by her father in the third episode but eventually allows them to continue it. * Corey Hawkins as Connor Temple - A student who attends the university where Cutter works. He is a dinosaur and prehistoric animals enthusiast who gladly accepts his job on Cutters team, he is also a techno geek who builds a number of devices for the team to use. * Tania Raymonde as Abby Maithland - A half Native American woman who works at the Bronx Zoo and with a love of animals. She joins Cutters team and despite using a gun she does not wish to kill any of the creatures, she and Connor were childhood friends and eventually start a relationship after her from her abusive boyfriend is killed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Keri Russell as Claudia Brown - A woman who works for the home office in New York and had recently moved to New York from London. She is a strong woman who concerns about the well fair of the team whilst they fight against the creatures, she and Cutter fall in love but in the last episode of the series she vanishes and no one remembers her and or even knows her. * James Miller as James Lester - The head of the Home Office in New York. He is sarcastic and and slightly arrogant about the the and believes that their skills are no match for the creatures, despite this he does care for them. * Elizabeth Mitchell as Helen Cutter - Nick's wife and Ellie's mother who disappeared back 2004 and was presumed dead by the police. She was later discovered to be alive and well as she had being travelling through time, she was bought back to the Home Office against her will and accused Nick and Ellie of setting her up but she escaped. She later met with Cutter, Ellie, Lester and Claudia in the last episode to warn them of the Future Predator. * Billy Burke as Tom Ryan - A Special Forces soldier who served in both the Iraq and Afghanistan Wars. He believes basically that they should just shoot the creatures rather then return them but knows they can't, he dies in the last episode but not before revealing to Cutter and Ellie that the skeleton they found in the first episode was him. * Ashley Zukerman as Ben Thompson - A former member of the Navy Seals. * Johnathon Schaech as Agent Danny Quinn - An FBI agent who is assigned by the President to help the team. * Rex - A highly intelligent Coelurosauravus who was found by Conor Daly and was given to the Bronx Zoo. He was taken back to his time period but came back and became Connor and Abby's pet and currently resides in their apartment. Recurring Characters * Richard Jenkins as Tim Parker - * Alex Russell as Tommy - One of Connor's best friend who is a conspiracy theorist. * Portia Doubleday as Tania - Tommy's girlfriend who is one of Connor's best friends. * Frankie Muniz as Duncan - * Abbey Ryder Fortson as Cassie - Ben and Jenna's four year old daughter. She lives with her father ever since her mother decided to focus on her career, she adores her father but wishes to spend time with her mother. Jenna only sees her when she wants to show her off, * Alison Miller as Jenna - Ben's ex girlfriend and the mother of Cassie. She is a ruthless news reporter who is determined to boost career, no matter what the cost. She and Ben were in a relationship once until she became concerned about her career and left him and their daughter, she later came into a relationship with Harry her cameraman. Over the series she attempts to expose the team often with no success, later after she tried to film footage of the team fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex she lost her job. * TBA as Harry - Jenna's cameraman who she is in a relationship with. She * Mark Hamill as Detective Pierce - A detective in the New York Police Department. He becomes suspicious of the mysterious animal attacks that the team deals with, however after being saved from a Tyrannosaurus Rex he comes to respect the team. He also calls them to sightings with a code "donuts and coffe". Guest Characters * Ty Simpkins as Zack Baker - * Laura Marano as Girlfriend - * Ross Lynch as Boyfriend - * Colm Meaney as Elder Saul - * Joaquim de Almeida as Schanez - Creatures * Dimetrodon - Episodes 1-13 * Edaphosaurus - Episodes 1-13 * Coelurosauravus (Rex) - Episodes 1-2-3-4-5-8-10-13 * Ammonite - Episode 1 * Titanis - Episode 2 * Megalodon Episode 3 * Ankylosaurus - Episode 4 * Entelodon - Episode 5 * Therizinosaurus - * Sarcosuchus - Episode 7 * Tyrannosaurus Rex - Episode 8 * Tylosaurus - Episode 9 * Hesperonis - Episode 9 * Dodo - Episode 10 * Parasite - Episode 10 * Triceratops - Episode 11 * Pteranodon - Episode 12 * Anurognathus - Episode 12 * Future Predator - Episodes 13-14 Episodes # [[A Sailed Backed Terror|'A Sailed Backed Terror']] - When reports of a group of sailed back predators begin attacking people, a group of scientists investigate these signings and attacks. They soon discover that the creatures are a pack of prehistoric Dimetrodon who came through a time portal called an Anomaly. # The Feathery Menace - An anomaly opens on a Native American reservation allowing a pack of vicious Titanis onto it. They also deal with hostility from a group of Native American teenagers who harbor negative comments to the white man. # Prehistoric Jaws - When several fishing boats are mysteriously sunk. The team decide to investigate, they soon learn much to their shock and horror that a giant Megalodon is the culprit. To make matters worse Ben's ex girlfriend, a news reporter # Armored Crusader - A group of zealous Amish arm themselves with an Anyklosaurus and use it wage a "holy war" against a town. Cutter and the team try to stop them but are soon taken hostage as well, however a young Amish couple help to take down their fanatical elder. # Pigs from Hell - A pair of Entelodont's come through an anomaly and reek havoc on a Midwestern farm. # The Giant Claw - # Never Smile at a Crocodile - An anomaly opens up in the Amazon and a Sarcosuchus comes through. The team head down to try and put it back through, however they are taken hostage by a drug baron who is determined not let them reveal his secret cocaine farm. # The Return of the Tyrant King - The team get a shock when the infamous Tyrannosaurus Rex # Sea Monsters - # Dodos, Oh My - # Three Horned Rampage - A panicked herd of Triceratops come through onto a freeway # The Flying Dino's - # From the Future Part 1 - # From the Future Part 2 - Differences from the British series * Nick and Helen have a daughter called Amanda, whereas in the original series they didn't have any children. * Amanda and Steven are in a relationship, whereas in the original series Steven has a crush on Abby. * Connor and Abby have known each other since High School, in the original series they didn't met until the Scutosaurus. * Connor is African American. * Steven and Helen never have a affair in the series, Helen instead has an affair with a man she knew in High School. * Danny Quinn is an FBI agent who is with the team from the beginning, in the original series he was a police detective who joined the team in season 3. * Ben Thompson is an original character in the remake, he has no version in the original series. * Connor has a third friend, a girl named Tania who is Tom's girlfriend. In the original series only Tom and Duncan are his friends and Tom doesn't have a girlfriend. * Tom is called Tommy in the remake. * The remakes first season features more creatures then the original first season. * The show is set in 2012, in the original it was set in 2007. * The Show is darker and more violent than the original series. * Ben Miller is the only actor from the original series to reprise his role in the remake. * The Show is set in New York. Category:Series